It's Raining on Prom Night
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: I'll teach you how to slow dance, if you ask the person you were just thinking of to prom." AU BRILEY SLASH.Oneshot.


**A/n: This idea just randomly, and I mean randomly, popped into my head just as I was about to take a shower. I don't know what prompted it, all I know is that it was stuck in my brain and doomed to haunt me for the rest of my life if I didn't write it down. Man, I hate when your stories take over your brain like that. It's really not cool. Oh, and another note….Ben, Abby and Riley are all seniors in high school (that would be where the AU part comes in) ****Briley**** slash goodness ensues!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of National Treasure, Ben or Riley. **

"What do you mean you don't know how to dance?" Ben looked at his best friend as if Riley had just confessed he had kidnapped the president of the United States. The techie looked away from Ben's utterly appalled gaze and stared down at his US history notes. Ben was supposed to be helping him study for his exam tomorrow, but somehow, they got on the topic of prom instead.

"I know how to dance," Riley defended himself. "I just get a little nervous when the slow songs come on. I've never really danced with a girl, or anyone, before. Well, besides my Aunt Millie at my cousin's wedding when I was 12."

Ben looked at the computer geek expectantly and rolled his eyes. "Riley, you know that doesn't count, right?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, I just think this whole prom thing is stupid." Riley absent-mindedly played with the frayed edges of his loose leaf paper as he spoke.

"You're only saying that because you don't have a date," Ben concluded, wagging his finger in Riley's face.

"Well, you're only saying that because you do!" The techie countered, frustration laced heavily within his tone.

"There has to be _someone_ you want to ask, Riley."

As usual, Ben was right. There was definitely someone Riley wanted to ask, and that person just happened to be sitting next to him attempting to rise to the challenge of helping him pass the impassable test. But of course Riley could never ask Ben. Not only did the techie not have the nerve, he also didn't have the strength to face the rejection that was sure to follow. After all, Ben and Abigail had a good thing going. They were a shoe in to win cutest couple, and of course Prom King and Queen. Who was Riley to try and split that up?

"Tell you what," Ben's sudden words derailed the computer geek's train of thought. "I'll teach you how to slow dance, if you ask the person you were just thinking of to the prom."

Riley looked shocked. "How did you know I was—"

"Because, after I said there had to be someone, you were silent for one whole minute, just sitting there and smiling, obviously thinking about that special person," Ben explained. It drove Riley crazy when he did that, but at the same time, he loved that Ben knew him so well.

"So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

The techie looked thoughtful for a moment, before reluctantly nodding. "Alright. Let's give this a shot."

Ben rose from his spot on the floor of his bedroom and walked over to the stereo that took over half of his book shelf. Riley couldn't help but giggle to himself as Ben rummaged through the pile of CDs on the shelf. Ben stopped what he was doing upon hearing the muffled snickers and turned around questioningly to his friend.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No, just, you have to be the only 17 year-old in the world that doesn't have some kind of mp3 player," Riley jeered playfully. Ben looked at him expectantly and dismissed the remark with an eye roll, going right back to his Mt. Everest of compact discs. Finally, after two minutes of hearing that irritating sound of the jewel cases being stacked and shifted, Ben found what he was looking for and put it into the CD player. He looked at the back of the case, skipped to the desired number, and pressed the _play_ button.

"_It's raining on prom night…" _

"Ben, are you serious?" Riley asked, slightly exasperated. "The _Grease_ soundtrack?"

"I figured it would be the most appropriate for this particular occasion," Ben defended his song selection. "Now, may I have this dance?" He held his hand out to Riley and bowed, all the while talking in a British accent. Riley couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips. The computer geek played along, curtsying and saying: "I'd be delighted." He walked over and stood facing Ben.

"Ok, now the first thing you're going to do is put your hands on my waist." Ben instructed. The air in the room almost instantly grew uncomfortable for Riley after that. His heart started racing and he could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He looked down at Ben's waist and then back up at his eyes, almost wanting to double check if Ben was for real.

"Go 'head Ri," Ben coaxed. "It's fine."

_Yeah, well, it's not you I'm worried about;_ Riley thought to himself as he reluctantly placed his hands loosely above Ben's hips. Ben then snaked his hands up around the techie's neck, making his heart beat even faster, if that was even possible.

"Ok, so now, we gently sway to the rhythm of the music," Ben told Riley, as he and the computer genius began rocking back and forth to the beat of the classic song.

_"Yes it's raining on prom night, oh my darling, what can I do? I miss you…" _

"You know you don't have to stand so far away," Ben spoke in an undertone. "Chances are your date's not gunna bite."

"Oh, uh, yeah, right." Riley laughed nervously. He took a few seconds to maintain every ounce of self control he had in his body to try to ignore the sexual tension that buzzed in the air, before he pulled his friend in closer. Their faces were now a mere inch apart, if that and the techie wasn't sure he could take much more of this.

"See Riley," Ben whispered. "This isn't so hard now is it?"

Riley expelled another nervous chuckle. "It depends on what you're talking about, the dancing…or that fact that I'm dying to kiss you."

_"Oh dear god, make him feel the same way I do right now…" _

Riley closed his eyes, not wanting to see the shocked and utterly disgusted look on Ben's face. He began to pull away, when he felt the faint brush of Ben's lips against his own. They were there only for a moment before the sensation was gone. Riley opened his eyes momentarily, before shutting them again and meeting Ben's lips for a longer, more passionate kiss.

"I have a confession to make," Ben breathed when he pulled away a few moments later. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Riley blushed and looked down at the floor between them. Then he met Ben's blue eyes with his own and said, "I have a confession to make too. You're the one I wanted to ask to prom…and I already knew how to slow dance."

* * *

**A/N: So ****yeah, that**** was the idea that has been plaguing my mind for the past 3 days. Reviews are very much appreciated: ) **


End file.
